A humidifier is an appliance that increases humidity (moisture) in air. Various humidifiers are commonly known in the art. One such humidifier is a water tank humidifier. The water tank humidifier includes a reservoir and an electric heater or a burner for heating water in the reservoir to produce a water vapor. Another known humidifier is a steam humidifier, which directly injects steam of high temperature and pressure into the air. A further known humidifier is an ultrasonic humidifier. The ultrasonic humidifier, typically, includes a metal diaphragm vibrating at an ultrasonic frequency to generate fine water droplets that silently exit the humidifier in the form of a cool fog. Particularly, the diaphragm creates pressure waves in the water which is gradually released from a water reservoir. The pressure waves have a desired intensity such that when the pressure waves reach a surface of the water above the diaphragm, the pressure waves expel the individual water droplets into the air, creating a water vapor. The more water vapor expelled into the air, the higher the humidity created in a surrounding area.
Unlike the water vapor generated by the humidifiers that utilize heat, the water vapor expelled by the ultrasonic humidifier may contain impurities that are present in the water such as minerals from hard water or pathogens growing in the water reservoir, for example. The minerals from the hard water may form a white dust on nearby objects. Accordingly, prior art ultrasonic humidifiers require the use of distilled water or filters to reduce the amount of impurities expelled into the air. However, an ability of the filters to remove the impurities widely varies.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a humidifier including a fluid reservoir capable of at least one of minimizing an amount of impurities in a fluid contained therein and militating against an emergence of impurities in the fluid.